


Meaning

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [8]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Klaus Baudelaire, Books, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Microfic, Post-Canon, Reading, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Klaus loves to read.





	Meaning

Being a fanatical reader and lover of all things written, Klaus has become skilled in learning the meaning and definition of every interesting word he sees when reading. He doesn’t know the meaning behind why he does this; he just loves reading and that has lead to a love of linguistics.

Whatever the reason (now he thinks about it, it might be a special interest), he loves that his mind works this way, and he loves to read.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
